Zábava
Tento článek spadá do série článků o každodeením životu. O běžné technice v domácnosti, o osobních přístrojích a dopravě pojednává článek Denní technika. O tom, jak se na Afaziru bydlí a jak člověk uspokojuje své životní potřeby pojednává článek Bydlení a životní potřeby. Způsob, jakým lidé využívají svůj čas, se zase tolik neliší od toho, jakým žijí lidé v civilizovaných oblastech Země. Lidé musí spát, jíst, provádět hygienu. Chodí do práce či do školy, ve volném čase se snaží zabavit, rozvíjet své schopnosti a hobby, a to ať už doma nebo venku. Občas se s někým sejdou. Jen způsoby, jakým své aktivity provádějí, se v mnohém liší. Zábava se přesunula do virtuální oblasti, lidé se sžívají s technikou a nedovedou si život bez ní vůbec představit. Domácí zábava, koníčky Je spousta možností, jak se doma zabavit. Malba, hudba, kutilství. Je těžké pojmout do jednoho článku všechny, proto se zaměříme na ty nejhojnější: *Domácí sport: Může se provozovat přes jak přímo s technickým vybavením (posilovací stroje, míče na házení,...), tak softwarově přes obrazovku (obrazovka simuluje prostředí a monitoruje pohyby, které člověk v závislosti na něm dělá. Možnost různých statistik, her i soubojů.) Sport přes obrazovku má výhodu hraní s různými hráči, kteří mohou být klidně jen o pár domů dál u své obrazovky. *Kutilství, DIY: Možnost koupě jednoduchých součástek a upravitelných programů pro výrobu různých technických udělátek pro domácnost i pro potěchu, někteří toho využívají v umění a vytvářejí tak různé sochy. Ke kutilství aspoň na chvíli přičichne každý člověk - je to oblíbený způsob jak zabavit malé děti. *Četba: Ať už beletrie nebo výuková litaratura, všemožné encyklopedie, vše se dnes čte přes elektronické čtečky. Mnohé knihy mohou být interaktivní. Papírové knihy vůbec nejsou! Pokud si někdo koupí výrobek, návod k němu je vytvořen jako karta, kterou lze vložit do čtečky. Lidé so mohou věnovat i spisovatelství. (Různé naučné knihy sepisují odborníci jako součást své práce, ale beletrii se může věnovat naprosto kdokoli ve svém volném čase. Pokud kniha projde korekturou a cenzurou, může být nabízena ve virtuálních knihkupectvích). *Sledování filmů: Ať už klasických 2D, prostorovějších 3D nebo smyslovějších 4D. Divadlo v dnešní době neexistuje (možná až na pár pouličních nadšenců), filmové postavy nejsou ztvárněné reálnými herci, ale v animačních studiích (technické odvětví profese). *Hudba: Skutečných hudebních nástrojů už ve světě mnoho není, když už jsou, bývají to čistě kovové záležitosti. Lidé ale přesto tvoří hudbu a to pomocí různých počítačových programů a syntetizátorů. *Malba: Malování čistě digitální, elektronickým perem na promítanou podložku nebo přímo na stěnu. Možnost volit si libovolné barvy, experimentovat. Výsledné dílo může být nabízeno v elektronické galerii, smazáno, nebo si ho může autor nechat promítat doma na stěně. Umění je volnočasová záležitost, krom vývojářů softwaru žádní profíci nejsou. Venkovní zábava, parky Lidé často vyrážejí za zábavou i ven. Je to pro ně příležitost k seznamování se s jinými lidmi, zábavy s přáteli a možnosti trávit volný čas tak, jak v domácím prostředí nelze. Prostory pro zábavu a nevšední zážitky se sdružují do zábavních center a tématických parků. Zábavní centra Velice žádané jsou holografické haly, obrovské simulátory, ve kterých si člověk může vyzkoušet v podstatě cokoli bez rizika. Projekce zajistí vizuální zážitek, přídavné čipy, které si lze pro simulaci vypůjčit, uspokojí ostatní smysly. Holografické haly mají různé programy, lze je přizpůsobovat. Každá z hal v zábavním centru má své tématické zaměření - hala pro sport a různé souboje, možnost roleplayingu, možnost prožít extrémní zážitky, setkat se s lidmi, kteří už neexistují, trénovat různé dovednosti,... Poznámka: Holografické projekce mají jednu velkou nevýhodu - pracují s ID čipem a lidskou myslí, a proto nejsou schopny do simulace pojmout i démona. Pro spoustu lidí je proto první simulace velkým šokem, před kterým se je obsluha simulátoru snaží varovat. Týmy vědců se ale snaží do simulátorů démony dostat, zatím neúspěšně. V zábavních centrech se hojně vyskytují všemožné kurzy, které lze navštívit. Z velké části to bývají kurzy technické, populární je sestavování robotických brouků, nebo malování. Mezi kurzy jsou i praktické, které provozují zaměstnanci městské údržby, kde učí lidi, jak si opravit základní domácí nástroje a jak předcházet poruchám ("Nikdy, znovu opakuji, nikdy se nesnažte ten otvor v koupelně ucpat.") Pro kolektivní zábavu jsou v každém zábavním centru různé taneční zábavy, ať už obyčejné nebo třeba na umělém kluzišti. Tématické parky Existuje velké množství parků, do kterých stačí vejít (samozřejmě po zaplacení vstupného) a užívat si zcela nový svět. Botanické zahrady Vědci byli schopni z řas a starých zkamenělých semen rostlin vypěstovat a vyšlechtit několik druhů vyšších rostlin a udržovat je uměle naživu. Projekt je zatím na začátku a rostlin není tolik, aby dokázaly pokrýt celou planetu. Rostliny musí být pod neustálým dohledem a opečovávány, aby přežily. Byly pro ně takto na celém světě vytvořeny tři botanické zahrady, obrovské skleníky, ve kteréch properují. Skleníky jsou přístupné veřejnosti, ovšem vstupné je velice drahé. Ale stojí to za to. Pobřežní parky Další z vědeckých pokusů jak vrátit čas a obnovit přírodu. Oplocená pobřežní pásma, jejichž voda je pravidelně čištěna od řas, aby byly přístupné lidem jako přírodní koupaliště. Písečné pláže a robotické rybičky a všemožní robotičtí korýši umístění pod hladinu, pravidelně dobíjeni a udržováni. Technozooparky thumb|156px|Robotický hmyz z technozooparků. Zdroj: http://www.futuretimeline.net/21stcentury/images/robot_insect_spy.jpgNejběžnější a cenově nejdostupnější z parků. Projekt zoorobotické větvě technické profese. Snaha vytvořit z robozvířat takovou malou zoologickou zahradu. Běžná rodinná robozvířata ale v zahradách nenajdeme. Naopak, obsahují vzácná zvířata, která nenajdeme ani mezi démony, létající robozvířata, fantastická robozvířata, která lze znát jen z fantastické literatury (robodraci, robogryfoni, co je libo). V každém komplexu technozooparku jsou i různé ukázky vyvíjející se techniky, nových druhů, přednášky o růstu zoorobotiky nebo kurzy pro děti v sestavování malých robozvířátek ze součástek. Kromě těchto tématických parků prakticky není na světě za čím cestovat. Turismus není. Lidé tráví čas ve svých městech. Mezikontinentální doprava funguje, ale je buď nákladní nebo politická. Kategorie:Afazir